Love Will Always Find A Way
by Kagamine Akira
Summary: IA and IO are twins and have been separated because of their parent's divorce. They meet once again, when they are 16. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 0

Kaze: OHH GOSHH I MEAN LIKE I'M REALLY INSPIRED RIGHT NOW BUT I'M STILL ON A WRITERS BLOCK FOR MY 'Superstar Gray' FAN FIC (I may start posting the chapter in February or something, gome nasai! T^T) AND IA X IO ARE SO AWESOME BUT I STILL PREFER MIKU X MIKUO! I should seriously stop with the caps. Anyway, I'm struggling to update my 'Superstar Gray' fan fic, and I have some drafts in my 'doc manager' which are gonna be deleted in like 5 days or something, so yeah. I'm struggling to finish my old ideas, because I have so many new ones. Anyway, this chapter is gonna be pretty short, because this is just going through the past stuff.

This chapter is called Chapter 0, because this is to brief things up with the past (so I won't have to explain as this goes on and you won't get confused, etc.) and their relationship. I might add in a little bit of the current events, maybe to make things more exciting :3

* * *

_**Love Will Always Find A Way : Chapter 0**_

_**By: thekazeisblowing**_

* * *

"Twins! I'm going to call them IA and IO." Their mother said, clutching them tight. "The oldest one is IO, the younger IA."

"We're going to love them forever." The dad said, giving his children a small peck on the cheek.

Even at the very beginning. They were holding hands for their dear lives.

When they were both taken home, they were also holding hands.

.: Timeskip ~ IA's and IO's new home :.

"Welcome to your new home IA and IO! It's going to be your home so please get comfortable." The dad said.

At that time, IA and IO's eyes were wide open, exposing their big aqua eyes.

"H-h-home." IA and IO said together.

"They spoke! So cute!" The parents said together.

IA and IO looked at each other. They smiled at each other.

.: Timeskip ~ IA and IO's 6th Birthday:.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to IA and IO, happy birthday to you!" The mom said. "Blow the candles and make a wish!"

The twins shut their eyes.

_I want to be with IO forever. _IA wished.

_I want to be with IA forever. _IO wished.

The dad rolled his eyes. "I have something important to attend. I can't be here attending a birthday party."

"Honey! It's your children's birthday! You have to be here." The mom replied.

"You are the wife, not me. You look after the children while I go to work. I have a meeting to attend today, woman."

The word 'woman' struck their mom badly.

The couple divorced, leaving IO with his dad and IA with her mom.

"Hey IO." IA said. "Don't forget me okay? I made a friendship bracelet. Promise to wear it, okay?"

"Hey IA." IO said. "Thanks for the bracelet. I'll never forget you. You're my twin sister after all." He smiled as tears rolled down his face.

IA started to cry as well. "IO! Don't leave me, okay?"

"Of course I won't IA."

On their birthdays, they would send gifts to each other. One day, IO moved somewhere, not telling her sister. They were 10. The brother and sister bond broke off. IO became a popular at his school earning a lot of girl attention, at Vocaloid High, while IA was a role model for a lot of people at her school so she was popular and had a lot of admirers, at Autumn Performing Arts Academy. IA still remembered her brother of course, still wearing her bracelet. However, IO stopped wearing it and placed it in his cupboard, however he would still look at it and remember the memories with her sister IA.

**(AN: I decided to add some of the current affairs in here, so yeah. I just felt like it. :P)**

.: Current day :.

IA's POV

"IA!" My mom called.

"Yes mom?" I asked her.

"I'm getting transferred, which means more money!" She said.

"Yay! Where are we moving to?" I asked.

"Tokyo. I think your brother is there. I enrolled you in Vocaloid High, which is similar to Autumn Performing Arts Academy, but this is focused on singing, which is your specialty." She said. "It's the spring holiday now, so you will be starting a new school, new year!"

"Wow, that's a fresh start alright." I said, looking a little down.

"Why are you so upset? You don't want to move to Tokyo with me?" She asked.

"Oh no, it's just that I'm not good at making new friends - you know that, don't you?" I said.

"Well, my IA is very talented, caring and friendly, she'll make friends in no time!" Mom said, giving me a hug. "Come on IA! Let's get everything packed up to move!"

"Yeah..." I said.

Yes, I'm the super shy girl, IA. I have no idea how I get so many admirers anyway? My hairstyle is terrible, two braids with my long hair out. My hair is pinkish white. Then I have my bright aqua eyes. I look strange. I know that. That's why I'm always wondering.

.: Timeskip ~ On the plane to Tokyo! :.

We're all packed, going to Tokyo. Most of my boxes are full of my otaku fandom; full of posters, figurines, video games, DVDs, manga and magazines. Yeah, of course me being an otaku and going to Tokyo is going to be a trip of a lifetime for me! But before I think of myself, I always think of my mom. She works very hard, which is why she's an awesome mom. She works hard in everything, which makes her so inspiring.

A few hours later, we arrived at Tokyo. We moved to our house in Kichijoji, one of the best neighbourhoods to live in, according to recent polls.

"Ah! We're here, our new home!"

Our new house was slightly bigger than our old one, which is good. Next week, I start school. I'm really nervous.

.: Timeskip ~ School time! :.

I woke up and got ready for school. Great. New school. New friends.

I rode the bike to school. Nice, calm and quiet. There was a small breeze blowing, _so calm_.

I arrived at Vocaloid High, looking for my name on the big board at the front of the school. _2A... hmm I hope I makE some friends there._

I slowly realised that nearly every student in the school was staring at... me.

"Who is she? She's so pretty!" Someone murmured.

"She's so cute! Is she a model or something?" A girl said.

"What's her name?" Another asked.

I quickly went into my class. I realised I was running late because of the rampage at school.

"Hello class! This is the new transfer student from Osaka." The teacher said.

I stuttered. "K-k-konnichiwa! Watashi wa IA des!" I blurted out.

A boy with pinkish white hair with the same eye colour as me looked up at me. His eyes widened.

_Is that IO? Wait, that can't be._

"IA... is that you?" He said.

* * *

Kaze: Cliffhanger! Yey! Okay okay. 2 reviews and I will get the next chapter posted!


	2. Chapter 1

Kaze: Hello guys! This is Chapter 1, and this begins the exciting part. I'm listening to: Alice of Human Sacrifice, which people think it's kinds creepy, but I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Sorry for being yandere, I'm not yandere, I think I'm tsundere. Anyway, going to the story. And seriously guys, 1 review?

* * *

**Wolf Devil Gin: Hehe, thanks. Here's the chapter! :3**

* * *

**_Love Will Always Find A Way – Chapter 1_**

**_By: thekazeisblowing_**

* * *

IO's POV

* * *

I'm IO. Vocaloid High's most popular boy and best singer. There was word going around about this really cute girl that transferred from Osaka and she was in my class. I immediately knew that she would fall for me – I mean like every single girl likes me! It's troublesome in pair work. Now the girl is my sister. I was not expecting this twist.

"Um, excuse me sensei, where can I sit?" She asked, looking around the room.

"You can sit next to IO! As that is the only seat available." Sensei said.

"Okay." She walked over to me and sat next to me.

It was awkward to sit next to a person that was your twin but you haven't got any contact for the last 6 years and you don't know if they've changed or not. I looked at her wrist - she's still wearing that bracelet? It was old and but the colours were still very bright. I took mine off ages ago. I keep it inside my bedside table. I really missed her - wait. She'll find out about my girlfriend...

Lunch time came quickly. She immediately befriended some people in the class, Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len and Luka. Which sucks, because I'm not friendly with them, which means IA won't be hanging out with me for a while. Sucks right? But IA looks so cute, like what every single person says. She's really grown cuter while we haven't contacted in 6 years.

Sadly I can't see her properly as she's walked to a corner of the classroom and all my fangirls are blocking my view.

"IO-sama, can you sing for us?" A girl asked.

The head of my fan club was called Mayu, she was the most obsessive of them all. Her best friend, Neru Akita is my girlfriend. Sucks for her. Neru is a funny girl and her parents pay a lot of her phone bills, because she's super popular and needs to chat with the whole school 24/7. Neru's in Class 2-B, the class right next to us. She just came inside and waved at me. I waved back and Mayu growled.

"Heya IO!" Neru said, strutting over.

"Hi Neru." I said loudly, hoping IA could hear.

"There's a newbie here right? What's her name? People says that she looks like a little doll. People think she might've been a model. A person like that need to go on my contact list you know." Neru said, looking around.

Mayu coughed. She looks like a doll, she has long hair, the ends of her hair rainbow coloured. "She looks average to me. She's called IA." She even has a big teddy bear on her school bag as well. She's definitely more 'dolly' than my sister. "Anyway IO, I've been scouted by the Crypton Model Agency."

Crypton is a huge company based on the gifted and talented. They scout people they think that have the potential to be in one of their companies and they attend Crypton's school. They only have 3, Crypton Middle School, Crypton High School and Crypton University.

"Wow! That's amazing! You should go attend." I said.

"But, I don't want to betray my position of the president of your fan club!" Mayu said.

"Gosh Mayu, think about your future instead of mine!" I said, shaking my head. I said it slightly louder that usual, loud enough for the people in the halls to hear. I hope IA would come and say hi. We are twins after all.

IA looked over at my direction. I tried to smile but she turned away before I could.

* * *

IA's POV

* * *

I was so nervous. I had new friends quickly, maybe Mom was right. Kaito, Luka, Rin, Len and Miku were my new friends. They were in the same class last year so they were familiar with each other. Miku said that a person called Gakupo was in their class last year but got moved to 2C. It's sad that great friends have to be apart because of different unexplainable reasons. But that's life, you make new friends and some of them leave.

"IA, have you spoken to Neru yet?" Miku asked.

"Neru? Who's Neru?" I asked rather loudly, without meaning to.

A girl with her yellow hair tied up in a big ponytail walked over.

"Hello! I'm Akita Neru from class to meet you!" She smiled.

"Uh... I'm IA, transfer student from Osaka." I stuttered nervously. _Great, making too many friends!_

"Do you want to trade email addresses?" She asked, giving me her phone.

I got out my sakura pink cell phone out. "Sure..." I gave her my cell phone.

Neru was taking a long time. I want to know what she's doing.

"IA... is this your boyfriend?" Neru asked, displaying my wallpaper.

"NO! THAT'S MY FRIEND IN OSAKA!" I yelled.

IO heard my yell and walked over.

"Neru, what did you do." He said.

He saw Rei Kagane, my only true friend in Osaka. He was the only one that could see the real me.

"IA, who's this?" He asked.

"That's Rei. He's my only best friend back in Osaka." I replied.

He looked at me.

* * *

IO's POV

* * *

What? Her best friend? She surely had more friends, right? I mean like, who wouldn't want to be friends with such a cute girl? She obviously had tons of best friends... Anyway, the thing I'm worried about was with her relationship with this 'Rei' guy. Well, I'm protective of my sister and I always was. **(AN: I always wanted an overprotective big bro :3 sounds weird, i know.)**

The day flashed by quickly and I saw IA taking her bike. I take a bike ride as well, so I followed her.

"Are you stalking me?" She turned and asked.

"You do realise we are siblings right?" I had to spill it all out. I wanted to become her brother, not fellow classmate.

"Of course. The big brother that forgot to contact his little sister and the little sister was obviously hurt." She said.

"I'm sorry about the move -"

"I don't want to hear any excuses." She interrupted me. "Stop following me. That's what I wanted to say."

She got on her bike and rode out of the school.

I just stood there. Why would she leave me at the first place? I still remember the days when we were running around in the garden with Mom watching us, and whenever she saw a bug somewhere, she would immediately find me and tell me to kill it. I always smiled and said: As long as you don't bother the bug, it won't bother you, so leave it alone."

As she sped away, I just remembered. I DIDN'T ASK FOR HER ADDRESS! IDIOT IO! SHE'S YOUR SISTER SO YOU TWO MUST KNOW EACH OTHER'S ADDRESSES! Okay, I need to calm down. I should just ask her tomorrow.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Sadly, IO and IA didn't know what was coming up next, a new boy was transferring as well. As long as I can tell you, that boy is called Rei Kagane.

* * *

Kaze: I feel evil for leaving it behind like this. Okay then, at least 2 reviews and I'll give you the next chapter. Thanks! :3


End file.
